Fading
by Miko Akako
Summary: Around him, his newly found friends laughed, unaware of just how close he had been to being lost forever. x Slight KarixKen


Miko: Not sure where this came from. My first attempt at writing anything to do with Digimon. Please Review.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

* * *

**Fading**

A tear trickled down the face of the fair youth. He held in his hands the only thing that had ever given him hope. Ever given him a chance. Dark blue hair fell down to his shoulders. But his chocolate brown eyes were resting on the picture of his older brother, Sam. Since his first step, Sam had always been there. And now he wasn't. But could it have been his fault? Couldn't he have stopped him…

"_You know I'm going away, don't you?" Sam's voice was faint in his ears, he had been half asleep. _

"_Yes." He replied. He had no idea what Sam was talking about. Maybe if he pretended he could get back to sleep._

"_Then goodbye, baby brother." And with that, Sam walked away, dragging a trunk behind him._

'I could have stopped him. All I had to do was say something. Anything.' The thought had plagued him for years. And since, he had vowed to become smarter. Hoping that maybe he could stop anyone else from leaving him. But in his quest for perfection, he had pushed away everything and everyone close to him, including his brother. And now, when he looked at his life, he saw one face after another. One more person looking at what he showed. Not one person cared about him. Just his presence was required. And that's why he reverted to the Digital World to save him. That's why he loved the power he had there. Up until recently. Now he was stuck between the Digital world and Reality.

'One more strike against me.' He felt himself fade further into the darkness. The picture in his hands was fading with him. Black waves frothed at his legs but he was numb to the feeling. 'I never did right, did I Sam? I lost you. I lost everything.' A face came closer and he saw his parents, holding each other and crying.

"_Ken we're so proud of you." His mother's face shone as she stood behind the meal she had spent the day making. "We made you a special meal for your birthday and everything. Go on. Sit down and eat."_

"_It's my birthday?" Uncomprehending eyes looked up. He could see the way his mothers face fell when he looked like that. "Oh. It is. Thank you mother but I find I am not hungry. I need to sleep. I must get an early start tomorrow." His voice was hallow and robotic. He turned and walked out, locking his bedroom door on the way._

"_Oh dear. Did I upset him?" He heard his mother cry. "I try so hard to be good to him but it's like I'm not even there. Like he can't see me. I can't loose him like I lost Sam. I couldn't live."_

'You did loose me, mother. I was gone long before now. I left with Sam. He took my goodness. My childhood. Now I'm a monster.' He sank to his knees, the water now up to his chest and rising steadily. 'This is the fate I asked for. The one I deserve.' He relaxed, unfeeling as the water reached his neck. He saw his brother's picture floating a few feet away and he realized in a panic he had dropped it.

'I never did anything right. More proof.' Another tear joined the first and more after that. 'Why was I born cursed? Why can't I save myself? Sam…'

"Ken!" The voice seemed to slow the rise of the water. "Ken come back to me! Don't give in!"

"_Get away from me, Kari. I hate you and your digi-destined friends. You only want my friendship to tame me. To brag how famous Ken is your friend. It won't work. I am not easily restrained." He shouted at the cowering angel. He almost regretted the words but she smiled._

"_Ken. I love you. Isn't that enough?" Her tone was wistful and longing filled her eyes. "The others want to be your friend because you are strong. And smart, yes. But because you're you. Funny. Kind. Caring. We want to help you and show you what you missed. Give you what you never had. But I love you. Can't you see that?" Tears flowed from her eyes. She dropped to her knees._

'I made an angel cry.' He felt the water rise above his head and now he breathed in the darkness of the water. He felt his mind going numb, too lost in his own despair to realize what was happening to his body. Black dots invaded his vision. His arms were suspended beside him, his head lolling on his neck. Just as the warm dark was about to claim him completely, he heard the sound of laughter, drawing him back towards the light. Around him, his newly found friends laughed, unaware of just how close he had been to being lost forever.


End file.
